Bellatrix is back
by Leveragelover
Summary: Bellatrix is back who will find her and what will be her fate in the end and who will save her from it. T for language and creepy scenes later on
1. Chapter 1

hey check out my other stories A Different beginning (HP) and some leverage stuff

NOT OWNING HARRY POTTER OR LEVERAGE

Chapter 1 A strange Awakening

Bellatrix was immersed into darkness like being drowned in water. She was the only one that knew of her horcrux she had made before the war just in case something like this happened. She wasn't exactly sure how it all worked so she just sat there waiting. Suddenly she was jerked from the black oblivion and she opened her eyes. She was lying in the middle of nowhere; her hand quickly went to her side. Thank the gods her wand was there she took her wand out and stood up slowly taking in her surroundings.

She slowly turned around; she appeared to be in a forest like any other. Crack. She whipped around her wand at the ready, but it was just a deer. Sighing she apperated to the only place she would be welcomed.

Narcissa stared blandly at the locket; she had tried everything to keep it from burning her. The burns weren't sever but enough to not want to touch it again. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the locket. Nothing happened; slowly she picked up the locket. She had found it only a week after the huge war it was laying with all of Bellatrix's stuff in their guest bedroom. Sue turned the locket over in her hands on the back was the letters H and X. She traced the engraved letters with her fingernail. Turning it back over she carefully opened the locket. There was a loud screeching in her head and then she heard Bellatrix's voice.

"If you are hearing this it means the spell on the locket is gone which means I am no longer dead". There was a pause; another screeching sound and the locket shut tight.

Narcissa sat looking at the locket for a good hour before a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She made her way done to the door and opened it. A cloaked figure with a hood stood outside.

"Who are you?" Narcissa said firmly

"Have you opened the locket and heard the message" said the stranger in a raspy voice

"Yes, I heard It around an hour ago, why" she said curiously. The stranger laughed and pulled down their hood. Narcissa gasped. The stranger in front of here was Bellatrix. It had been 10 years since she had "died" and she was so happy to she her again in flesh and blood.

"It's really you," she whispered. Bella didn't reply she just smiled, she never smiled but what seemed like minutes felt like a lifetime. Narcissa hugged her sister and welcomed her in. Lucius then walked in drearily, he must have just gotten back from the ministry. Without turning his head he started talking.

"Potter once again took over my case again" he spat as he went to sit down "even worse he ruined my whole carefully devised plan for making the mud blood guilty" still angry he had conjured some tea and started drinking it.

"Dear, we have company tonight I'm going to get the guest room ready" she said sweetly

"What, oh, who is it" he said finally turning to look at his wife. He immediately dropped his tea, how the hell was Bellatrix alive she had been dead for 10 years. "h-how" he spluttered

"horcrux" Bella said smoothly

"That locket" he said in a world of his own. Bella just smirked and went upstairs where Cissy was waiting.

Ginny couldn't believe it she quickly changed from her deer form after Bellatrix had apperated. A million questions were going a million miles an hour through her brain. Slowly she calmed her mind and apperated to her house. She waited for hours trying to occupy herself, reading books, watching TV, doing spells, going for walks, exercising but nothing seemed to get her mind off of what she had seen. Finally Harry walked through the door. He had a triumphant smile on his face but she was positive her story was more important.

"Guess what gin-" he started but she cut him off

"Bellatrix is back" she said hastily. All the sudden Harry went stiff

"We need to tell Ron and Hermione we need to warn them we can't have our children being... Wait how do you know this?" he said quizzically. So she explained the story which wasn't very long but it was a lot to take in. "So you think she made a horcrux" Harry said slowly, she just nodded in return. They apperated to Ron and Hermione's house not caring what they were doing this was more important.

"Who's there" Hermione said turning the corner her wand at the ready

"it's just us Hermione" Harry said hands up in the air "we have someth-"

"Bellatrix is back" Ginny cut in. Hermione's face went very white and Ron turned they corner his face the same shade as Hermione's. They knew what had to be done. "We need to tell McGonagall" Ron said gravely

"Ron's right she needs to now" Harry said firmly

"Well if you guys aren't doing anything today i suggest we go now" Ginny said her eyes flicking to all three of them.

"Let's go then," Hermione said making her way to the door. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm who then grabbed Hermione's arm who grabbed Ron's arm. They apperated to Hogwarts trying furiously to find McGonagall, when they were just about to go to the great hall Ron ran into her.

"So sorry ma'm" Ron mumbled his head hanging

"What are you four doing here" McGonagall exclaimed

"we need to tell you something, it's urgent" Harry said quickly trying not to stumble on his words.

"what's wrong" McGonagall asked a fierce look in her eyes

"Bellatrix is back" they said in unison

"not that I don't believe you, but how do you know" McGonagall said narrowing her eyes

"well as you know I am ananimagus, my form is a deer, so I was just wondering through a part of the woods not far from our house when in saw a body. I looked closer it was Bellatrix Lestrange no mistake even the death mark on her arm" Ginny finished trying to catch her breath. McGonagall just stood there stiff as a board.

"Where is she?" McGonagall said after a few minutes of silence. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"I could only guess Malfoy manor" Hermione said in an awkward tone. McGonagall stopped to think, suddenly she had an idea!

"Harry you go and tell Lucius you need to talk about something about the ministry, and try to see if you can find Lestrange" McGonagall said quickly. Harry just nodded in reply. He kissed Ginny goodbye and told her to go back home. He apperated to Malfoy manor, leaving them all standing there.

Harry arrived at Malfoy manor he walked up slowly, knocking on the door smoothly. Instead of Lucius answering the door his wife opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Discoveries

"Hello I'm here to apologize to Lucius" Harry said darting his eyes inside the house

"right this way, um, Harry is that right?" she said calmly

"yeah, um that's right" Harry replied half listening still looking

"you can sit down right here I'll go get Lucius" Narcissa said quietly. She made her way up the stairs until she saw Bellatrix who was laughing madly.

"Bellatrix shush Harry potter is here" Narcissa said quietly but firmly

"why is he here" she said not bothering to lower her voice

"to apologize to Lucius" Narcissa said "remember yesterday he was complaining" Narcissa said also forgetting to lower her voice

"Shush" Bellatrix mocked

"just be quite" Narcissa demanded. Harry sat there smiling with the extendable ear to his. Thank god that he had grabbed it before he left Diagon Alley yesterday. Once he heard Narcissa stop talking he quickly gathered the extendable ear up and put it away. A few minutes later Lucius was downstairs

"I am here to apologize to you Lucius for taking your case yesterday and proving the person not guilty, I shouldn't have done that. I will inform the ministry and you can have your case back." Harry said very confidently

"well thank you Harry I appreciate that" Lucius replied with a smile

"Well I'll be on my way then" Harry said standing up and shaking Lucius hand. He was proud of the part he played but scared that Bellatrix was really back.

Once back at home he told Ginny all about how he used the extendable ear. She finished eating her dinner she went to bed trying to forget about it.

A bloodcurdling scream woke harry he grabbed his wand and sat straight up in bed. Ginny was wide awaking whimpering next to him.

"It's alright Ginny, sshhh, everything's going to be okay" Harry whispered holding her close comforting her until she was fast asleep in her arms.

Bellatrix was bored she had just woken up and had a terrible headache. She got up and walked downstairs where she found Lucius and Narcissa drinking tea and talking.

"Oh, you scared me Bella, how are you" Narcissa said unusually happy

"I have a headache" she replied mumbling. She sort of fell on the chair her shoulders slumped. After a few minutes her headache began to fade. Finally Lucius got up straightened his jacket and left for work.

"Well Bella" Narcissa said turning to her, "what are your plans for the day?"

"uhhh" was all Bellatrix could manage she realized that she didn't know what to do with the dark lord dead. She was vey confused so she decided to go to Diagon/knockturn alley to see what she could see and do. Bellatrix slapped her hands on the table and raised herself up; she was going to get stuff done!

Hermione was sitting at her table trying to think how they were going to stop Bellatrix when Ron burst through the door.

"What's wrong Ron" she said getting out of her seat

"dad just found the coolest muggle thing" l just cocked me head in response and followed him outside. Ron's dad was holding some sort of rod object he pressed the button and sparks danced across the fork at the end of the rod, a taser?

"That's a taser," I said dumbly.

"A what?" everyone else said in unison

"it basically generates a high voltage and if you press that against someone when there are spark you sorta like paralyze them or something"

"who wants to try it!" Ron's dad said raising the taser up

"I will" Fred and George said in unison

"carful it hurts" I screeched

" ready Fred" Mr. Weasly said

"ready!" Mr. Weasly brought the taser down right onto Fred's chest and he shook and fell to the ground appearing to be unconscious.

"Wow"

"I know"

"is he alright"

"that was scary"

"imagine what we could do" everyone kept talking at once then someone threw water on his face and he woke up

"go get some healing potions" Mrs. Weasly ushered. Ginny got up and ran to go grab healing potions. After Fred drank them he was feeling much better, he also pointed out we could use it against Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was not having any fun at digon/knockturn alley. She decided to go to the muggle world to see if she could find anything interesting. She started quickly walked through the leaking cauldron and onto the London streets. Removing her disguise and putting on different clothes she left the bathroom and resumed her walk. A boy was waving the paper around so she went over and grabbed one. The headline read the following

TRAFALGAR SQARE DESTROYED

On May 24 Trafalgar square was destroyed. The bomb squad thinks it was either dynamite or C4. 25 people were killed and 42 were injured, 7 are lost but we are still trying to find them.

Bellatrix put the paper back what was dynamite and what was C4. As much as she hated library's she figured she would only be able to find the answer there.

"Do you have any books on dynamite or c4" she asked the lady at the desk

"yes we do follow me" the lady replied sweetly. She led Bellatrix back to the non-fiction section were she pulled out a few books that talked about incidents and pictures of dynamite. She went over to the nearest table and started reading. This was totally not her thing but it had killed a lot of people and quick too. It showed pictures of what one stick of dynamite could do. She read through at lest 3 of the books before she decided that she needed those explosives, but where?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N UPLOADING THE LAST OF THE STORY TODAY ENDINGS REALLY OPEN WHATEVER HERE IT IS.** **NOT OWNING HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 6 B.O.O.M.

"How do you suppose we find Bellatrix" someone whispered. The order was having a meeting and we were discussing Bellatrix's return.

"Well we can't just burst into the Malfoy's house and capture Bellatrix, I mean it wouldn't go over very well" Sirius said awkwardly. Harry stopped and thought it over, it maybe the only way…unless?

"Hey what if we go to the muggle world and look there or Diagon and Knockturn alley" Harry said following Sirius awkwardness

"well that sounds like a start I mean with Voldemort being gone what will Bellatrix do?" Ron said trying not to mention another army

"so your saying we disguise ourselves as muggles and go to the muggle world" Snape said stretching his voice out, the others just nodded "I oppose"

"well you don't have to go" Hermione spat out.

"shall we go now or what..." Ginny started

"I don't see why not" Lupin replied gesturing with his hands

After torturing a few muggles mercilessly she finally found a muggle who told her there was a newly abandoned mine that still had explosives laying around. She got there and there was literally 300 sticks of dynamite and maybe 200 things of c4 and gigantic amount of this yellow cord. It was soooooooo cooll she thought she shrunk it all and put it in her bag. While she was leaving she stepped on something cocking her head slightly she levitated it up. It had body roughly as tall and her hand with what looked like a pin with a ring stuck into the top, she wasn't sure what it was so again she shrunk it down and put it away.

Half of the order had come to the muggle world in disguises and decided to split up since they would look suspicious walking together. Harry, Sirius, and Ginny went down towards the library, farmers market, flea markets, clothes shops and much more. Snape (who had decided to come after all) Ron and Hermione went to the outer parts of London where the quarry, military base, and farms and such were. Lupin, Tonks, and Luna all went downtown near Trafalgar Square. Kinsley, mad eye, and Neville went to the wooded park sort of area in London. McGonagall, Bill, Fleur who all took their animagus forms went to the alleys where they expected her to be most

Snape had chosen that they go to the military base first just in case. Once the got there they checked to see if Bellatrix was there killing all the muggles but she wasn't. Snape started to step forward but Hermione stopped him

"you can't just walk in there's guards and cameras" Hermione whispered

"well how in bloody hell do you suppose we get in" he snapped back

"we can't, we'll just need to leave" Hermione said sharply. She got up and Ron and Snape followed. As she turned around she meet Bellatrix's eyes. Before she could realize what was going on she was already stunned and immobilized.

"We got lucky that she wasn't wearing a disuse like us" Ron said twirling his wand around

"yeah we should let the rest of the team know" Hermione replied

"Does it send up alarms that she was actually in the muggle world by a military base" Snape said coolly.

"Well yes but why is she here?" Hermione said thinking about it slowly

"check the bag" he said raising his eyebrow. Ron ripped her bag from her hand and opened it. In the bag he found what must be shrunken explosives. He showed Snape and Hermione

"do you think she was going to try to use this to blow people up?" Hermione said scooping up some of the dynamite

"I could only guess so" Snape said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Listen Snape just cause you were our professor and your older then us doesn't give you the right to be a complete arse to everyone" Hermione screeched at Snape.

"Look Granger I'll do what I please if you don't agree we can meet on a later date to discuss the matter but right now we've just figured out Bellatrix was trying to kill us" Snape growled at her.

"Look you greasy git if we start turning on each other now we will never get anywhere." Ron said confidently.

"you think was going to use it against us" Tonk's said hunching over the table

"what is it exactly" Sirius said picking um the det cord. The had come together again and taken the shrinking spell off the explosives although no one really knew what they were.

"Well I know they are explosives and you light the wick" Hermione said gesturing to the wick " and run away as fast and as far as possible or use a remote of sorts to set it off from a safe distance. Then it goes BOOM!" she said gesturing with her hands

"should we try it" Lupin said slowly

"I'm not sure how good of an idea that would be" Harry said scratching his head

"could we just apperate" Luna piped up

" I guess with a long enough wick you could make it in time" Neville said awkwardly. He and Luna had been married for 7 years and they had 2 children Fiona who was in 6 years old and Xavier who was 7 years old.

"Well let's go blow some crap up" Snape said smirking a bit. The air turned immediately Awkward and McGonagall dismissed the meeting.

Hermione had later suggested that they go to the burrow to test the explosives.

"Ok place the dynamite 1 miles away since we don't know how large the explosion is" Bill said tossing the dynamite to Snape

"fine" Snape mumbled. With that Snape disappeared with a crack not 10 seconds later he returned. " Just look ov-" he started when BOOM a huge explosion emitted from the ground. It knocked everyone to the ground like an earthquake.

"You do the c4" Bill said throwing it to Lupin

"ok" Lupin said disappearing with a crack. He returned and a huge boom emitted with a different feel then last one. You really felt this in your chest.

"You can do the det cord he said tossing it to Ginny

"K" she said disappearing again. She tied it around a log and apperated "1-2-3" the log pretty much obliterated into nothingness.

"Well that was bloody awesome" Ron said excitedly. Sirius left to go check on Bellatrix while the other order members stayed outside.

Bellatrix was rudely awoken by Sirius?

"What the hell are you doing here" she screeched backing up. He didn't answer but got up and left she was chained to a chair, which was bolted into the floor. All she remembered was 3 strangers looking at here... Oh no she thought. She had been trapped and as she quickly assessed no wand, no dagger, here bag was gone too. They must of figured out plan B.O.O.M Blast Opposing Order Members. That meant she wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: KIND OF CREEPY CHAPTER ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Chapter 4 Escape Plan

She had been devising a plan to escape but with nothing to use it was impossible to escape. She didn't remember when she fell into sleep or how much time had passed. Suddenly she was jolted awake she was sitting in the same chair but know the order was sitting in front of her.

"Get me the hell out of her" she screech struggling against the chains.

"you're not going anywhere" Neville said glaring at her

"oh look it's little Neville all grown up" she said in her baby voice. Neville laughed, she was taken back.

"That's right Lestrange which mean you dot scare anyone here" Neville said evilly "Diffindo". Bellatrix felt warm blood trickle down her face

"damn you Longbottom when I get out of here I will Crucico your ass." she screeched. Everyone started laughing and pointing, then they morphed into her mother "Bellatrix black you're going to hell" then her mother started ripping her flesh off and biting her like some sort of cannibal or zombie. Then her mom started burning and crippling until she was just ash. All the sudden Sirius was standing in front of her

"Bella are you alright you were screaming bloody murder while you were sleeping." Sirius said his hands on her shoulders

"she tried to kill me" Bellatrix whimpered "you all laughed and pointed and then you turned into her and she tried to ki-kill me"

"Bella who is she?" he asked gently

"my mother" she said her voice cracking

"I'll be right back I'll go get you some pumpkin juice" with that Sirius got up and left. She just sat there sobbing like a child after what seemed to be forever Sirius came back. The goblet had a bendy plastic thing... Must be a muggle thing she thought.

"Straw" Sirius said as if reading her mind. He held the goblet in front of her so she could drink some. She eyed the straw before taking a drink. "Feel better?"

"much" she said felling the cool liquid travel to her stomach. Then Andromeda walked in and sat next to Sirius. "Sister" she said coldly

"Bella how nice to see you" Andromeda said sweetly. Bellatrix just scoffed. "What's going on Sirius?"

"Well Bellatrix had a nightmare of sorts" Sirius said eyeing Andromeda

"what was it about Bella?" Andromeda asked casually

=========  
>Tonk's burst in the doors to see Bellatrix finish talking to Andromeda and Sirius. "What are you doing her mom?<p>

"Hi Dora" Andromeda said holding her hand out

"this isn't right how do I know you aren't evil" Tonk's said stepping backwards fear bubbling in her stomach.

"I'm your mother I'm not evil," she said gesturing her over

"LIAR!" Tonk's yelled slamming the door and running away.

Lupin watched Tonk's appear by the burrow, from afar she looked fine but that wasn't the case.

"Tonks' what's wrong" Lupin said gently hugging her as she cried

"I g-got t-th- there and it f-elt st-range-e so I left-t." she said burying her face into Lupin's chest.

"here why don't we have Harry go check things out you just stay here with me" Lupin said rubbing her head. Harry got up and made his way down to were they were keeping Bellatrix. On his way downstairs he saw a tiny green vial sitting next to the tea, ventriserum he thought so Sirius must have put some in her drink to make her tell the truth. He shrugged his shoulders and continued downstairs. When he got there he did not sense what Tonk's was talking about so he continued on, sitting next to Sirius.

"so what did I miss" Harry leaned over whispering to Sirius

"just Bellatrix telling us about her dream" Sirius said scratching his mustache

"don't tell him black or I'll Crucico you when I get out of here" Bellatrix interjected

"Don't worry Bella I won't tell him" Sirius said waving Harry off. Harry gave his godfather one of those confused expressions but Sirius just looked at him seriously.

"how much longer do you think" Harry asked stupidly

"I think we can go now" Sirius said in a monotone voice

"I'll be up in a bit I want to talk to Bella some more" Andromeda said sweetly

"sure whatever here is the key make sure you don't forget to take care of the door we'll be back in about hour and a half." Sirius said tossing the keys to her. With that Sirius and Harry left leaving Andromeda and Bellatrix together.

"So Andromeda…" Bellatrix said slowly

"look Bella I'm here to save you I'll use this key to get you out we will switch places using Polly juice potion and we will both escape leaving the order dumbfounded" Andromeda said confidently "are you in or not"

"let's do this" Bellatrix said an evil grin creeping up on her face


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story turned out to be not what I wanted but I needed to finish it. In the middle of the story I came across a new obsession (TNT's Leverage) so the story went downhill. Its a long chapter but It's the end of the story so I don't think you guys will care.**

"Hey guys I have to get going my husbands waiting for me" Andromeda (Bellatrix) said out of breath.

"Ok Tonks and Lupin already left" Molly said sweetly. Bellatrix tried not to gag at her kindness and she apperated to Malfoy Manor.  
>0-0-0-0-0<p>

"Thank god it's good to be here" Bellatrix said flopping down on Cissy's couch

"Oh Andromeda how nice to see you" Narcissa said grimly "you should've knocked"

"Naw Cissy it's me Bella, Andromeda came to save me from the order see" Bellatrix exclaimed pulling up her sleeve to show her dark mark

"How long till it wears off?" Narcissa asked

"Probably a half hour, Meda will go to Riddle Manor and make it look like I escaped and she will pretend to play the good guy." Bellatrix said happily

"That's actually a really good plan" Narcissa exclaimed

"Thanks it was Meda's idea well the first half I came up with part 2." Bellatrix said proudly. As she finished a mouse scurried across Cissy's foot.

"Ahh!" Cissy screamed

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked

"A mouse!" Cissy whimpered

" Oh please!" Bellatrix retorted

"Good evening Bellatrix" a voice said from behind as the jabbed there wand under her chin.

"Who are you?" Cissy asked sternly

"Neville Longbottom" Bellatrix roared. Neville jumped back and tried to stun Bellatrix but missed.

"Agusnarea!" Neville yelled and devils snare rapped around Bellatrix squeezing her harder as she struggled. Narcissa casted a spell at the devils snare and it jerked back but didn't let go. With a flick of the wrist the devils snare disappeared with a crack and Bellatrix slumped to the ground unconscious. At some point Luna must have followed him and shown up because Narcissa was lying on the ground helplessly stunned. He smirked and kicked Bellatrix in the face before leaving.  
>0-0-0-0-0-0<br>He didn't waste any time getting to the order and telling them what happened.

"Well should we barge in as ourselves or turn the tables on her and play as Bellatrix" Sirius asked

"At this point we need to get out of here ASAP and to riddle manor" Neville said aggressively

"He's right" Luna piped up. With a crack the order was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0  
>Andromeda sat quietly on the dusty old couch in Riddle Manor. She heard a crack outside, Bellatrix, she thought. Without a moment to soon a flash of light blinded her and she lay on the floor rigid as a board. Harry bent down and propped her up it was really to bad she had turned on them.<p>

"I'm going to go check the house" Harry said grimly. He walked up stairs and started looking around it was mostly dusty and old and the whole house was empty. He was walking down the hall at the very end on a dusty old metal plate it said "Tom Marvolo Riddle" he breathed in and pushed the door open. Inside the room looked like all the others except this one had a bed in it and a dusty old box lay on the bed. He walked over to it and picked it up but before he could open it a sound of commotion burst from downstairs. He grabbed the box and sprinted downstairs

Luna lay on the floor unconscious with several cuts on her face. Snape was bleeding everywhere deep gashes on his face arms and stomach. The black sisters where fighting Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Sirius, McGonagall, and Kingsley. The yelling and blasting was defining but Harry ran quickly towards Snape and tried to help him.

"Over there," his voice barely a whisper. Harry looked over it was a vial of the same stuff they used when Ron got splinted. He quickly grabbed it and started dropping drops on the cuts. He winced when it hit each cut, slowly his body healed and he slipped into unconscious. He was pulled back into reality quick when he heard a shriek. Quickly he turned to see Bellatrix laughing madly and McGonagall withering on the floor. Thinking on his feet Harry grabbed the box and opened it oddly enough he saw a dagger he grabbed it cut both of Bellatrix's arms creating long deep cut causing her to drop her wand and cry in pain. Harry watched at the dagger slowly melted away before it disappeared he noticed the handle said H. X.

"Go to bloody hell!" Cissy and Andromeda screamed. With a swish of their wands everyone fell to the ground stunned.

"A little help" Bellatrix croaked clutching her arms.

"Meda go grab that blue vial over by Snape" Cissy said walking over to Bellatrix

"Here we go" Andromeda said gently healing the cuts on her arm with the potion.

"My death mark" Bellatrix cried as she looked down at the thick scars on her arm. The death mark had been distorted because of her new scar and she felt as though she had been stripped of her pride.

"It's ok I'm sure Severus will make a scar healing potion soon" Cissy said gently

"Even then I don't think we'll get any" Meda interjected

"Don't crush my dreams" Bellatrix pouted

"I'm not I'm sure Draco could steal some"

"Ha!"

"Hey he's a good boy"

"Just like his father, right Bella"

"Yes definitely"

Narcissa laughed, "Look at you bantering like little children".

"Let's go before these idiots wake up" Bellatrix said getting up wincing at the aching in her arms. With that the black sisters got up and left riddle manor.  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>Luna opened her eyes slowly she had a terrible headache. Slowly she sat up and saw that the black sisters had left and everyone had been stunned. The last she remembered was trying to help Snape before being attacked by Bellatrix. She looked over at Snape and she tried to wake him up, to no avail she slapped him and his eyes flew open.

"What bloody happened?" Snape groaned

"It seems the black sisters won and left everyone but us stunned and left" Luna said quickly, Snape groaned. He grabbed several vials and drank them, then he felt much better and he rose to his feet.

"Finite Incantatum" Snape and Luna said loudly and everyone started to wake up.

"What in bloody hell happened" McGonagall shrieked looking at her hands which where bloody and scraped

"It appears as though the black sisters kicked our arses" Snape said with an inward sigh

"What do we do know" McGonagall said fixing her robes

"Well I'm not sure at this point at this rate if we don't stop them know history will somewhat repeat itself" Hermione said grimly. Everyone looked at the floor they knew what had to be done.

"We find them and we stop them for good" Harry said gravely "Even if it means killing them.

"Tonks wouldn't allow it" Ginny said quietly

"Not after she hears what Andromeda did" Harry said with a sigh

"How do we find them" Ron asked

"Well they'll go to a place that we least expect" Neville started, "Or the place we most expect because we will go to the place we least expect. If that makes any sense."

"Um yeah let's start with the obvious" McGonagall said,

"First we have to gather everyone" Harry said quickly. They had become more advanced in sorts and used phones but it was only for emergencies. After a few phone calls they were all standing in the yard in the back of Riddle Manor away from prying eyes.

"Ok Neville you know the drill, scope the place out let us now if their there" Harry said confidently

"Right" Neville replied transforming into his animagus form and scampering across the yard. He snuck in through a hole in the base and started walking around staying in the shadows as best he could. The house was dead not a single sound not even the soft buzz of a fly. He went upstairs and checked the rooms, nothing. Although on one of the beds he saw a locket with the letters H.X. Inscribed on the back. Then he heard a creak he whipped around to see if anyone was there but it was only him. He slowly made his way down and out of the yard and back to the order.

"Well no one was there the house was dead," Neville said, "although I found a locket with the letter h and x inscribed on the back.

"I know what it is" Hermione interrupted, as she started rummaging through her bag. She quickly pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Who wants to destroy it" Harry said raising the sword

"I will" Neville said bravely.

"It will put up a fight but you have to destroy it" Harry said reaching for the locket "1-2-3" the locket opened and a vicious swirl of blackness erupted from the locket sending everyone flying to their feet. Bellatrix appeared and started torturing Luna and stabbing her and Neville felt himself start to fall.

"Neville you have to destroy it!" Luna screamed. Neville stood up gathering every ounce of strength he had and raised the sword above his head and brought it crashing down on the locket. The heard a loud screeching and the locket lay on the ground in smoldering shambles.

"How many are left" Neville asked quietly

"I don't know we already destroyed 2 because I found a knife on tom riddles bed and it had H.X. Inscribed on it and when I cut Bellatrix it dissolved.

"Well we just have to sit and wait" Hermione said as she sat down

_The End_


End file.
